Characters
These are the Characters invovled with the Sonic Adventure series. Main Characters Team Sonic *Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Manic The Hedgehog *Tails Prower *Knuckles The Echidna Other Members *Queen Aleena The Hedgehog *Lucario *Mephiles (Hedgehog Form) *Amy Rose *Shadow The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Matrix The Hedgehog *Espio The Chameleon *Jet The Hawk *Cyrus *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Richie The Yoshi *Goombario *Goombella *Kooper *Koops *Bombette *Madame Flurrie *Parakarry *Lady Bow *Vivian *Watt *Admiral Bobbery *Sushie *Ms. Mowz *Lakilester *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Phineas and Ferb *(Agent P) Perry The Platypus *The Resistance (2nd Dimension) Phineas and Ferb *Crash Bandicoot *Jak & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Sly Cooper *The Three Stooges *Laurel and Hardy *Abbott and Costello *Max Goof *Ed, Edd, & Eddy *Rayman *Madea *Hugo *Rita *Arnold Shortman *Helga G Pataki *Harold Berman *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Rhonda Lloyd *Sidney "Sid" *Stinkey Peterson *Eugene Horowitz *Curly Gammelthorpe *Link *Samus *Ike *Marth *Roy *Kirby *Fox *Falco *Pit *Lucas *Ness *Thomas the Hedgehog *Oscar the Hedgehog *Kitty the Hedgehog *Nancy the Hedgehog *June the Cat *Molly Harper the Hedgehog *Annie the Hedgehog *Kendall the Hedgehog *Julie the Hedgehog *Nick the Hedgehog *Lisa the Hedgehog *Amanda the Hedgehog *Simon the Hedgehog *Yin *Yang *Flora the Fairy *Commander ApeTrully *Woo the Wise *Mr. No Hands *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Mavis *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *The Beatles *Slyvester *Tweety *Bugs Bunny *Granny *Balthazar *Dave Stutler *Aqua *Sonus The Hedgehog *The Oracle *Naruto *Sakura *Kushina *Zack *Karen *Drake *Lauren *Katherine *Miley *Holly *Veemon & The DigiHouser *Sophie *Lobo *Stitch *Roger Rabbit *CatDog *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Taz The Tasmanian Devil *Amaterasu *Brush Gods *Princess Mononoke *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Kitty Ko *Vana Glama *Sam Lawton (Desceaed) *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Lucy Pevensie *Aslan *Eustace Scrubbs *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Mellark *Princess Merida *Dakota the Hedgehog *Jordan the Hedgehog (Formerly) *The Mad Hatter *Rouge The Bat *Big The Cat *Team Chaotix *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey *Riku *Kairi *Aladdin *Ariel *Damos *Ash *Dawn *Brock *Misty *Alice *Batman *Cheshire Cat *The White Queen *The White Rabbit *Uilleam The Dodo *Thackery Earwicket The March Hare *Mallymkum *Absolem *Tweedledee & Tweedledum *Bandersnatch *Bayard the Bloodhound *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Jack Sparrow *Tarzan *Jack Skellington *The Beast *Mula/Ping *Simba *Timon & Pumbaa *Winnie the Pooh and his friends *Obi Wan Kenobi *Deviot *Garfield *The 10th Doctor *Earthwom Jim *Bender *Darkwing Duck *Professor Madison *Batman and Robin *Sgt. Keroro and the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon *Hinata Family *Koyuki *Momoka Nishizawa *Tai Kamiya *Agumon *Tsunade *Shizune *Kakashi *Hinata *Ino *Shikamaru *Chōji *Neji *Lee *Tenten *Wasteland Chesire Cat *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Gremlin Gus *Ruff *Dusty Tails *Dj Drake *Terk *Tentor *Tom and Jerry *Nostalgia Critic *Conan Edogawa/ Jimmy Kudo *Rachel Moore *Richard Moore *The Junior Detective League *Professor Agasa *Lion of Oz *Conker *Laura (X-23) *IronMan *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Luiz *Charlie B. Barkin *Itchy Itchiford *Tenshia *Puss in Boots *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Top Cat and The Alley Cats *Natsu *Lucy *Happy *Erza *Gray *Scraggy *Ahiru *Liger Zero **Liger Zero Forms *Felix The Cat *Grovyle *Chimchar *Dewott *Oshawott *Gallade *Sceptile *Infernape *Umbreon *Rango *Ethan Morgan *Benny *Sarah *Wreck-it Ralph *Fix-it Felix Jr. *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sergeant Calhoun *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Commander Torque *Laila Starr *Chloe Lee *Katie the Fox Pokemon Friends *Lugia *Luke the Pikachu *The Three Beast & Birds *Darkria *Pikachu *Piplup *Shiny Riolu *Dialga *Palkia *Girtina *Shaymin *Zack's Pokemon *Karen's Pokemon *Ash's Pokemon *Dawn's Pokemon *Brock's Pokemon *Mewtwo *Kyurem *Zekrom *Reshiram *Other Legendary Pokemon Villains The villians and foe that Sonic and his Friends have to out wit *Arktivus Brevon *Darrienne the Hedgehog *Felicia the Hedgehog *Demon the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Eradicus *High Roller *Loki *Metal Sonic *Serpentine *Sylar *Twin Masters *Demon Silver *Zomba *Sophie Anne *Shere Khan *Captian Hook *Jafar *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Misteress Nine *Hades *Urusla *Clayton *Duke of Owls *Pete *Marcus *Zero *Team Rocket *The Red Queen *The Jabberwock *Knave of Hearts *Scar *Black WarGreymon *Mephiles (Crystal Form) *Organization XIII *Maggie the Hedgehog *Myotsimon *Peter Friedkin (Deceased) *Jesse *Cato (Deceased) *Clove (Deceased) *Jadius the White Witch (Deceased) *The Zebra Brothers *Taylor the Hedgehog *Jordan the Hedgehog *The Reginald (Formerly) *Matilda the Hedgehog *Dusknoir *Darth Maul *Lord Zedd *Cyberleader *Dr. Nerfarious *Charman Drek *Thugs-4-Less leader *The Master *Dr. Facilier *Joker *Scarecrow *Negaduck *Phantom Blot *Wastleland Hatter *The Mad Doctor *The Wastleland Queen of Hearts *Mother Brain *The Dollmaker *Panther King *King Hippo *Eggplant Wizard *Lex Luthor *Darksied *Nigel *The Fox Bandit *Ripper Roo *Rez *Jenner *Governor Ratcliffe *The Toad *Ruber *Mother Gothel *Steele *Discord *Queen Chrysalis Category:Characters